


Harry Kim Has More than a Cold

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, Sick Bay, Sleep, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: 3x26/ 4x1 Scorpion 1 and 2. What we didn't see in Sick Bay.
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Harry Kim Has More than a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that Tom didn't see Harry at all as Harry was dying from alternate dimension poison. I will not accept it! (:Enjoy:)

Tom burst into Sick Bay. The sight of the ensign covered in alien tendrils, shivering on the bed made his stomach lurch. He ran straight toward where Harry was lying on the bed. Next thing he saw stars. 

“Lieutenant Paris? What are you doing?” The Doctor looked  utterly  confused. 

Tom held his head. The thought of a forcefield hadn’t crossed his mind. “I-I had to see him.”

“Ah.” The doctor rolled his eyes. Humans and their need to touch the sick. It still confused him. 

Tom had only  been informed  of Harry’s condition a few moments ago. There had been silence when the party returned from the Borg ship, or he would have gotten here sooner. He placed his hand against the force field, and saw Harry's eyes follow the movement.

“Doc!”

“What is it, Mr. Paris?”

“He’s waking up. What sedative did you give him?”

The Doctor’s face fell.

“Doctor, what sedative? You’ve got to get him back under!”

“Mr. Kim’s body has rejected every sedative I have tried.” The Doctor whispered. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“No.” Tom’s stomach turned sour. “No, no, no, no, no! He can’t be awake!” His voice trembled. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Paris.  Truly .”

Tom took a shaky breath and tried to gather his thoughts. “Can I talk to him for a minute? Alone.”

The Doctor nodded and returned to his office.

“Harry? Can you hear me?” Tom couldn’t make his voice rise above a whisper.

Harry’s head moved, and he winced. The pain sent a shiver down his spine.

“Don’t move. Don’t do anything except focus on my voice, okay?”

Harry stayed still.

“Good.” Tom allowed himself to smile a little. He'd gotten Harry's attention, now he had to keep it. “Okay, imagine this. We’re at Sandrine’s. We have a Pinot, and it’s quiet. The room is empty except for us. Then a song comes. That one you played for me the other day. I said it sounded sad, but I lied. It wasn’t sad. It was beautiful.” 

Harry blinked again and Tom saw tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He was so scared, but this was the only comfort Tom could give.

“So that song comes on and…” his voice caught. This was harder than he thought it would be. Panic gripped his throat. “And I pull you onto the dance floor. I wrap my arms around you and hold you. You’re warm, and you make me warm. We sway to the rhythm for a long time.  Gently  ,  slowly , together the whole time. I-” Tears raced down his face but kept going. 

“I look at you. Look into your gorgeous dark eyes, and I kiss you. Everything is fine. I see the galaxy in your eyes, Har. I see everything I’ve ever wanted right there. You. I pull you closer and we dance. Together, happy, sa-safe.”

The force field was hot against his hand, fighting the pressure he put on it. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be there for Harry. To hold his hand, to take the wound, to make him better. But he couldn't. He was powerless.

Then a tiny noise reaches his ears. Tom looked up and saw Harry move his mouth.

‘I love you.’

There was no sound, but Tom had seen Harry say those words often enough to know what they looked like on his lips.

“I love you, too, Harry.” He choked. "Which is why I need you to fight this. To hold on."

Tom watched Harry's eyes close. Tears slid  silently  down both their cheeks. “I’m right here Harry. I’m not leaving. I promise.”

At some point he and Harry both drifted into uneasy sleep. The Doctor came out to run more tests, but found Tom slumped against the forcefield. He helped him to his feet and led him to his quarters.

Tom woke with a start. “Harry!”

Taking an unsteady breath, he realized he was in his room. His eyes fell on a note placed on his bedside table. 

_Mr. Paris,_

_You passed out in Sick Bay, so I thought it best you sleep. I am working on a cure for Mr. Kim but will need the space to myself. I’ll call you when I have a development. See the Captain. I am sure she will have something to occupy you until I am ready._

_-Doctor_

Tom sighed. The Doctor was right. Harry would be okay. He would have to be. And Janeway could use him at the conn right now. He got up to find her.

***

Why was Tom always the last to know everything? The Doctor said he would update Tom with anything that happened, but before he knew it, Harry was on the bridge.

Tom tried to keep his composure, but his heart  nearly  exploded when he saw him. 

The rest of the crew hadn’t quite figured out how involved they were, so he kept it simple. “Harry, you’re back!”

It sounded so impersonal, but he would make up for it in his own time. Now they needed all energy focused on the Captain and the Borg. It was going to be a long day.

***  
  


Once Seven of Nine  was neutralized  , Harry asked to  be dismissed . The Doctor had given him a stimulant of some kind, but it had worn off a long time ago. He had to rest. 

Chakotay let him go.

Harry made it to his room, but only  just . His chest hurt again, and chills raced down his spine. Laying down, he thought back to what Tom had said in Sick Bay. It had given him strength as the pain wracked his body. But it had been so different than the calm, collected Tom he knew so well...

He woke to the soft slide of his door opening. Tom tiptoed in. “Harry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I  just -“

Harry shook the sleep from his eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.“Tom, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.” 

A faint blush spread across Tom’s face.

“What, that embarrasses you? After everything you said in Sick Bay?” Harry mused.

“You remember that?” An edge of panic returned to Tom’s voice. Thinking about it sent dread through him.

Harry took his hand and squeezed it  firmly. He wanted to show Tom he was alright. Tom squeezed back, and Harry saw his shoulders relax. 

"I remember everything." Harry said smugly. "Do you need to go back to Sick Bay? I can see the bruise forming," he giggled.

“You know, you  really  look awful.” Tom teased. 

“I feel  awful.” Harry conceded. His body longed to lie back down.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here.” He moved to sit on the couch.

“Tom, would you…” Harry gestured to the other side of his bed. Being alone was the last thing he wanted.

Tom smiled and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry like he’d described in Sick Bay. Harry snuggled into him, trying to get every bit of heat. 

“Tomorrow we can go to Sandrine’s. I hear they have good music there,” Tom whispered as Harry nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
